Lights
by BbyWhoresnop
Summary: Summary Inside! ;
1. Summary

Lights 

Jessika is just a not-so-normal 16 year old girl that lives in the Spanish end of Santa Carla. Her family actually makes good money by selling drugs to all the rebels and freaks on the boradwalk; which is somewhere she likes to stay far, far away from. The one night that her and her little brother, Coki, decide to wander off and see what it's like, they run into trouble. And their saviours, three bikers that strike the fear of God into Jessika, want a favor from this special, special girl.  
>No star or Laddie, Marko was killed, David kills Edgar, Alan, and Sam before they escape, Mike and Lucy leave.<br>Hope you enjoy!3  
>(P.S. I actually plan on finishing this story!)<p> 


	2. PrefaceIntro

Lights  
>Intro<p>

Jessika's POV

I guess I should start off by telling you a little about me. Where i'm from, what I like. That kind of stuff. Well, my name is Jessika Salazar. All my friends call me Jess or Jessi. Mi familia is in the drug business. Always has been, always will be. It's hard on my brother and I, but we make it through.  
>We live only a few miles from the boardwalk, but i've never been. Never really cared for it. I have better things to do.<br>I could live my life perfectly fine by staying in my room and reading or listening to music.  
>Like I said earlier, I have a brother. He's four and the light of my life. He's very mature for his age and he shines like the Sun. I also have an older brother, Nico, who's 19. He has a wife and kids, so we don't see very much of him. But he comes around some weekends just to hang out.<p>

So, as you can see, my life isn't half bad. I don't have any extreme family issues. My parents are really cool. I have to take care of Coki, but I don't mind.

Oh, I forgot to mention one little thing. I hate humans. With every fiber of my being. I'm glad i'm not one.

_A/N..Okay, so, first chapter, verryy short, but it's just an intro so you guys can get to know Jessi.(: _


	3. There Is A Hell, Believe Me, Ive Seen It

Lights  
>Chapter One<br>There Is A Hell, Believe Me, I've Seen It

Jessika's POV

As I said, I don't like humans, and i'm glad i'm not one. You're probably wondering about that. Well, i'll try to explain. But this is something you..might not understand.  
>I'm what they call a Supernova. A supreme life form. I'm faster, stronger, and far more advance than anything you've ever seen. I can run at the speed of light and bring an entire building to the ground at the stomp of my foot.<br>You've heard stories about people like me. You've seen movies about things similar to what I can do.

How I got like this..is complicated. It started with my mother. She was always different, just like me. She was always a little strong for her size, always ran a little too fast. She was captured by the government, some lab freaks. They did all kinds of experiments and stuff on her. Which is where I come in. They messed around with her genes too much, mutated them, to where her powers were magnified by ten. Those mutated genes were passed on to me. And it seems they've been passed on to Coki, too.  
>Like I said, he's mature for his age. He can almost beat me in a race and he's just as strong as me. As he gets older, he'll be trained to control his powers, to use them to his advantage. I have no doubt that Coki will one day be ten times the Supernova I am.<p>

There are only eight others like me in the world, including Coki and my mom. I am number Seven. Coki is Five. Mom Six, though she's sort of retired. The higher the number, the more powerful you are. Number eight is the most powerful element unless someone kills them off or another person's powers advance.

The eight of us form and elite team. Strength and speed aren't our only powers. We can do all kinds of things. We can raise the dead, read minds. Pretty much anything you can think of. And there aren't very many restrictions. Only a few rules;  
>Number one and the most strictly enforced is that no humans are allowed to know. That would end in disaster and most likely destruction of the human race. Which, if you've been listening, I wouldn't mind.<br>Number two, we're encouraged not to kill humans. The only time this action is acceptable is when we're in danger as a Supernova. Example, if someone were to try and beat one of us up, killing is unacceptable. If someone were trying to capture us and take our powers, killing is acceptable.

That's pretty much it. None of the Supernovas really like the rules. We do get a big head, and we do believe that we're a supreme life form. Well, most of us. There are a few that believe we're just freaks. That the only reason we're like this is because way back when, someone made a deal with the Devil. Etc., Etc., Etc.  
>These are the few that try to exterminate the rest. As if that makes them any better. They've only succeded once. There were nine of us. They killed of Number Three.<br>Luckily, they are a few levels below Coki, Mom, and I. They are numbers One, Two, and Four. They aren't as lethal as the higher numbers, but they're still extremely fast, strong, and very agile. So, we are warned to be careful.

I try to live my life as normally as possible. But remember how I don't like going to the boardwalk? Well, it's mostly because i'm afraid i'll let my powers slip. What if I snap and hurt someone?  
>Its also part of the reason I hate people. They hold my life in the palm of their hand and they don't even realise it. If I were to reveal myself infront of them, I would be killed before I could blink. Then again, so would anyone who saw. As I said, it would be chaos.<p>

I've heard of other supernatural beings around the area, but I don't exactly go looking for that kinda stuff. I dabble in the art of witchcraft and that's about it. But, honestly, I wouldn't mind finding some other freaks like me. Someone I could be myself around and not get in trouble for it.

I don't really see it happening though. Either way, i'm happy. I have Coki. That's plenty for me.

_**Well, that's chapter one! I promise, chapters will be longer, i'm just starting off kinda slow!(: I already have chapter 2 written, just need to do a bit of proof reading and, plus, I want to make you guys wait.(; I'm evil like that.**_


	4. Believe In Me

Lights  
>Chapter 2<br>Believe In Me

It's my sixteenth birthday. Nico came last night and we're going to spend the weekend together. He asked me to go to the boardwalk with him, which I flat out said no to. He finally convinced me to go. He said that I should give it 30 minutes and if I don't like it, we'll rent a few movies from VideoMax and head home.  
>Well, it's almost 7:30 now. We're leaving as soon as Nico gets out of the shower. I'm beyond nervous.<p>

**-15 Minutes Later-**

"Nico! Hurry up! I want to get this over with!" I yelled to the top of the stairs. I'm a _very _impatient person, even when it comes to something I don't want to do.  
>My dear oldest brother came bounding down the stairs and tossed a leather jacket in my face.<p>

"Put it on." Was all he said before running out the door. This must mean we're taking the bike, in true 80's fashion. I narrowed my eyes slightly. I hate the 80's.

"Sister, sister, sister!" Coki, of course. "I come too! I come too!"  
>It looks as if we won't be taking the bike. I smirked.<p>

"Ohhhhhhh, Nicoooo! Coki wants to come too! We can't take the bike." I shouted out the door. I hear Nic curse.

"Coki will have to ride in the middle. Car's out of gas." He replied. Well, damn.

Soon we were on the bike and headed to the boardwalk. I scanned the area. This was... different. I'd seen the tourists walk by the mexican neighborhood on their way home, but never so many at one time. From my perch on Nico's back (he insists on carrying me everywhere today, since its my birthday) the crowd looked like one giant rainbow. There were teenagers everywhere with mohawks so bright and flourescent it hurt to look for too long.

One group of boys in particular caught my eye. They were all dressed in biker-wear. From their long, flowing hair to their leather boots.  
>The platinum blonde that looked to be the leader was wearing all black along with a cloak. His eyes were so blue they almost looked fake, even from yards away. His name shall be Blondie.<br>There was another blonde, too. He had long, thick, honey hair that stuck out around his head like a lion's mane. His eyes looked like they had been replaced by stars. And I shall call him..Starry-Eyed.  
>The other boy had a native look about him. He had flowing brown hair, chocolate eyes, and tan skin. He looked like the quite type, so I named him Shy Boy.<p>

What intrigued me the most about these boys is that the stood off alone. They looked as if they wanted no part of the humans. As if they were lower than them. But as of right now, I couldn't wonder about them anymore, much less talk to them, as Coki was dragging me to an icecream stand.

I let Coki tell the lady what he wanted, I wasn't all that hungry at the moment, and looked around while she was getting the icecream. I noticed that the boys were gone..and so was Nico. Shit.

After a bit of panicking and glancing around, I spotted him at a stand getting his ear pierced. What a rip off. He knows it's just going to get infected like the last one.

I looked down and Coki was tugging my hand. 

"I wanna ride the ferris wheel!" He squeeled. I looked around for it, to find it was on the other side of the 'walk.

"Cokiiii.." I whined. "It's way over there!"

"C'mon! I know a shortcut!" He began leading me down a long alleyway.

"Coki, I don't think this is such a good idea." I said quietly.

The next events happened very quickly. Two dark figures jumped from beside the garbage bins and grabbed Coki. I knew I could fight them off easily. But one put a gun to his head.

"You move, we shoot." He said in a knowing tone. So, he knew I was different. He also knew I wouldn't take the chance of Coki getting hurt.

I was about to offer them whatever they wanted when I saw a figure creeping up behind them. They raised their finger to their lips in a "Shh." motion. As they came closer, I recognized him as Starry-Eyed. The boy with the lion's mane hair.

He tackled both men to the ground and broke their necks before I could blink. Coki ran straight to me and grabbed my leg.

"Fuck that shit! We're never taking an alley way again!" Coki exclaimed.


	5. Meet Your Killer In The Face

Lights  
>Chapter 3<br>Here I Am, In The Flesh! Meet Your Killer In The Face!

**Jessika's POV**

"Coki!" I scolded, popping the top of his shaved head lightly.

"Ouchh!" He whined back. I just glared and he glared right back.

When I looked up, I noticed two other guys had joined Starry-Eyed. It was Blondie and Shy Boy. I smiled politely at the man who saved my little brother and me, but they made me nervous and I didn't really want to hang around for too long.

"I'm Paul." Starry-Eyed blurted out, keeping his grey-blue eyes locked on mine. "This is David and Dwayne." He pointed to Blondie, then Shy Boy.

"I'm Jessika. You can call me Jessi. This is my little brother Coki." I gestured to our intertwined hands. Blondie, or David, stepped forward.

"Wanna go for a ride?" He asked smoothly. What the hell? I know I should say no. Its the logical thing to do.

Instead I said, "Sure. Let me take Coki to my older brother." I didn't know what I would tell Nico. That I was running off with a bunch of biker guys, just to see what it was like? As if he would let me do that. No, I would have to make up an excuse and make a break for it.

Why am I doing this, you may ask? Well, you're question is pointless because I have no fucking clue myself. But, like I said earlier, these guys were different from others. They had a very...authoritive aura about them. Like nothing could touch them. No, they were not like most humans. As a matter of fact, I didn't look down upon them; I feared them, and envied them. The way they held themselves with such confidence, as if they had no feeling of hurt or sadness. If this were true then, yes, I did envy them.

As I approached Nic I realised I had no excuse yet. So I used the first one that popped in my head.

"I gotta go to the bathroom, Nic. I'll probably be a while. Lady business." He nodded slowly with a disgusted look on his face.

"No rush. I was gonna take Cok on a few rides. Be careful!" He shouted the last part, as I was already walking away. Well, that was easier than I thought.

I walked back into the alleyway. All the guys were there but one, Dwayne. I looked at the other boys in confusion.

"Dwayne got...hungry." Paul said, as he slapped his thigh and started laughing as if he'd made the best joke ever. David rolled his eyes.

"Wait here, we'll go grab the bikes." David threw over his shoulder as he walked to the opposite end of the alleyway. As he did, Paul looked up from his laughing fit, smiled at me, and ran off behind him.

Moments later, I heard the roar of engines and bright headlights flooded the alley. David was closest to me, so I walked over to his bike.

He pulled me close and whispered in my ear so lightly that I barely heard it with my super hearing. "I think Paul wants you to ride with him." He smirked. I looked at him suspiciously, but got on Paul's bike anyways. Hey, who was I to deny the beautiful Paul?

"Hold on tight, Jasmine." He shouted over the engine and took off.

**At the Cave**

I sulked the whole ride. I can't believe he called me Jasmine! Jasmine of all things! It wasn't even really close! I mean, not that I care or anything. It's just that you would think..nevermind. Either way, i'm mad about it.

We finally stopped at a cliff. Oh, great. My night keeps getting better and better. First, I almost got mugged in an alley. Thankfully, a weird guy saved me. Only, he doesn't know who he saved; he did't even remember my name! And now, him and his buddy are gonna throw me off the edge of a cliff! _**Great!**_


	6. 666 In The Morning

Lights  
>Chapter 4<br>666 In The Morning

**Paul's POV**

We knew from the day she was born that we were meant to protect the little girl named Jessika. I still remember the day Max called us to his office sixteen years ago.

_Flashback  
>We were all lounging around on our bikes outside Max's store, waiting for him to come out. He'd called us in for a surprise meeting. It was extremely unusual for us to have meetings. So, something was either very good, or very wrong. <em>

_About 20 minutes later he came walking out of the store with a huge grin on his face. Very good, then. _

_"Follow me home, boys." He said, and despite how thirsty and tired we were (it was only a couple hours 'till sunrise)we didn't question him. For, now, our curiosity overshadowed the thirst and tiredness. We hopped on our bikes and took off after Max who was already in his shiny red car. _

_We arrived quickly, his house was only minutes from the boardwalk, and that was if you were going the speed limit which we never did._

_"Have a seat." He pointed to his shint, white leather couch. All four of us glanced at it, then at our clothes as if to say, "Do you see how dirty we are?"_

_He simply gestured to the couch again, so we sat. _

_"Boys, you're not going to believe this. A Supernova was born today." He said with a grin._

_"A super what?" Marko asked boldly, with a confused expression that all of us were wearing. Max scolded his interuption with a finger wag and a 'tsk,tsk'. _

_"A Supernova. Stronger, faster, far more elite than any vampire or human. They also have other magnificent powers. They can raise the dead. Not as zombies, but exactly the way they were before they died. They can heal all wounds. They can read minds if they choose. Such..magnificent powers." He said, looking off into space, dazed expression on his face. "I can't tell you boys everything, but this will come in handy one day. Someone you love dearly will be taken from you. We can't do anything to stop it, and there is only one person that can reverse it. And it's this little girl. You will wait until she turns sixteen. You must protect her till then."_

_We all sat there and listened to him for a few more minutes. He told us her name, where she lived, what her family was like, etc. _

_After he was done, he shooed us off and ordered us to get to work right away. _

_Before we left he said, "Oh and boys?" We turned. "A scratch on this girl's face, and I will make the rest of your existince hell." Though he said it with a huge smile, we knew he was serious._

_End Falshback_

And that leads us to where we are now. I saved the girl from getting hurt, but barely. I know i'll get alot of shit from David about it later. Hell, I deserve it. This girl who apparently means the world to us almost got killed. But I was so thirsty. That's all I care about anymore. The blood, the kill. There's no more partying all night. Its eat, sit around a while, go back to the cave, while one person watches the girl. Nothing is fun since Marko got killed.

David caught the little Frogs and that Michael's brother, and Michael took his mommy and ran.

But it was too late for Marko. Nothing could bring him back. He was nothing more that a memory brought back by the stain on the cave floor and his pile of clothes.

Noone wanted to watch the girl anymore. Mostly because that was Marko's thing. He was fascinated by her, watching her grow up. Being around her just made us think of him. We just didn't have the energy anymore.

Oh, how I would give anything to have that little curly-haired freak. We were Shirley Temple and Twisted Sister! I was just lonely without him.

We arrived at the cave and I helped the girl off the bike. I noticed she was kind of pouting.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked bluntly.

"My name is not Jasmine." She said quietly. I laughed.

"Is that what you're pouting about? I know its not Jasmine. I was joking!" I continued to laugh. This Super human was offended because I didn't remember her name? I thought they were supposed to be super-cocky and have absolutely no weaknesses! She blushed.

I had to admit, she's grown up to be quite cute.

"C'mon, _Jessika_, let's get inside." The others were already in the cave.

**Jessika's POV**

I laughed at my foolishness. Of course he remembered my name, he was joking. And, apparently, he wasn't going to throw me off the side of a cliff.

I followd him down stairs with warning signs that said things like "NO ENTRANCE!" or "CONDEMED!". He ignored them and kept walking. So, I followed. I trusted him.

We got to the entrance of what looked to be a cave. The drop was very steep. Paul just jumped down. I knew I could too, but I couldn't do it in front of them. They know no little human girl can get down there without breaking a bone.

"Its ok. Just jump." Paul insisted with a smirk. What was he getting at? I shook my head 'No'.

"Just do it. You don't have to hide anything from us." David had walked over now and was encouraging me. He winked.

I shrugged and leaped down, landing on the balls of my feet. Now, the question is, what did he mean by 'You dont have to hide anything from us.'

"What do you know?" I asked David. Because it was obvious that he knew _something_.

"Oh, we know everything. You and your baby brother being Supernovas, the healing powers, th-" I had to cut him off.

"The what?" I asked, extremely confused. Did he say healing powers? He has it wrong, I don't have healing powers!

"Look, we know you're Supernova, there's no need to hide it!" He said with a smirk. I shook my head.

"No, no, no. I'm talking about the healing powers. I don't have healing powers." He gave me a 'Yeah, sure.' look. "I'm serious, I don't know how you know about the Supernova part, but i'll admit to that. But I can't heal anyone."

"Ohh, hell." He said with a sigh. "Boys, we're going for a ride."

"I'm guessing I have to go too?" He just smirked and nodded at me. I sighed, but still followed Paul to his bike.

_**PLEASE, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, READ ME!**_

_**Otayy, Hello everyone! Just thought I would let everyone know that I have a new story coming out realllyy soon, its going to be called 'The Comedown'. Keep an eye out for it! You won't wanna miss this.(;**_


	7. Better Than Drugs

Lights  
>Chapter 5<br>I'm a Vegetarian and You're Better Than Drugs

Jessika's POV

We arrived at Max's house not too long after. It was very nice. I wonder why the boys live in a sunken hotel and Max lives in an actual house. I shrugged it off as a car pulled in the driveway. As the man stood up out of the car and looked at me, he gasped and stumbled backwards.

"Boys!" He gasped through tight lips.

"We saved the little princess here and learned something we thought you should know, too. May we come in?" David said with a smirk.

"O-of course! My gosh, I haven't tidied up in so long, i'm sure to be embarrased!" He rambled. Isn't he supposed to be a super-macho head vampire? What the hell is wrong with this picture? Paul hopped off the bike and started shuffeling inside.

"Paul, please, manners! Help the lady off the bike! Escort her in!" Max scolded him quickly, shooting me an apologetic look. I didn't need anyone's help gettig off the bike, but I took it for Paul's sake.

Paul and I shared a 'What the hell do we do now?' look when it came to the escorting part. So, he just placed his hand on the small of my back and led me gently up the walk way.

I have to admit, his hand being so close sent tingly feelings up my spine where they were then distributed all though my body. Of course, no one will ever know of this. Because I do _not _like Paul like that. I don't like any guys like that. Especially a vampire! I'm a vegetarian!

But he's sooo cute!

Oh my God. This must stop! I am not a school girl! I don't go for bad boys! Snap out of it!

Before I realised what I was doing, I slapped myself. Every head turned to look at me. Well, this is probably the most embarrassing thing ever.

"What...the fuck did you just do?" Paul asked, eyes glistening with the laughter he was trying, and failing, to hold inside. I half expected Max to say something about Paul's language but he didn't. Instead, he laughed. They _all_ laughed. Hard. Even David, the stone. Even Dwayne, the shy boy.

"I slapped myself, now can we _please_ go inside?" I asked, trying not to pout at their antics.

After what seemed to be an eternity, they finally stopped laughing and Max unlocked his door. We all sat down on his couch, crammed together. I was already blushing, and half sitting in Paul's lap didn't help at all. I'm surprised they all didn't just tear into my cheeks while every ounce of my blood was already up there. Easy access, eh?

"Now that the fun and games is over, lets get down to business. You all had something to share." Max said.

"She can't heal." David said simply. The look on Max's face went from calm to furious to nervous to flat out stunned in a matter of miliseconds.

"What do you mean she can't heal? She's made to heal. She _has_ to heal. It's in her nature! That would be like..a vampire not needing blood or not being able to fly! She can heal, she just hasn't tryed yet." Max said the last part as if he was convincing us as well as himself.

"Maybe he's right guys. I mean, i've never really thought about it before. I didn't even know I should be able to. No one explains this stuff to me. Everything I know, I learned it by myself." I said. It was true. Mom didn't like talking about being a Supernova. She avoided it at any cost.

Max nodded slowly. "Boys, she has to learn. And it's your job to teach her. I will be around to lend my knowledge every chance, but I have things to arrange. She must learn quickly and discretely. Marko's life depends on it."

He then walked away.

"Awhe fuck." Paul whispered and stood up, going outside. I looked over at the boys. They both had their heads in their hands.

"Do you think I could go talk to him?" I asked quietly. David looked up. He looked confused and almost happy at the same time.

"I'm sure Paul would enjoy that." He said with a genuine smile. Not his usual sarcastic smirk, a smile. I nodded and walked outside.

Paul was leaning against the railing of the sidewalk, puffing slowly on a joint. Now, that..is revolting. I know vampires can't get cancer and that stuff, but still. I walked closer and put my hand on his back. He must have heard me coming because he didn't jump.

"I'm sorry this all fell onto your shoulders. Someone so young and innocent..shouldn't have to see death. Shouldn't have to reverse it. I'm sorry." He whispered to me. This was the first time i'd ever seen Paul without a single star in his eyes. The first time i've ever seen him without his usual surfer-punk attitude.

"Paul, I don't know who Marko was. I don't know what he was to you guys. But he was obviously important. And if someone has the opportunity to erase this sadness from your eyes, then, hell, why not me? I can do it. I know I can."

"Marko was our brother. My best friend. He was always so cool. You wanted something, man, he was there. Always eager to please. And it wasn't just David. It was all of us. I admit, we used him. But he never complained once. If we smiled in the end, he was happy. Everyone loved him. He was the energy. Until we found him, eternity seemed so monotonous and long. With him around, it would never be enough. When _it_ happened, we were stunned. We never thought it'd be Marko. He didn't deserve that. It must have been painful. I can't even imagine." He shook his head at the end. I could see tears streaming down his face. So cold, blood-sucking, heartless vampires could cry.

I hugged him lightly. "I can't imagine losing my little brother. I would die right along with him." I said, sadly.

"Yeah. I think a piece of us died too. When Marko died, there was a burning in our chest. Right where he got staked. We still wonder if we were feeling his pain, decreased by like, ten." He was looking off into space.

"How did he get staked? Who would do such a thing?"

"To make a really long story short, a few years ago, this family moved here. Lucy, Michael, and Sam. There was also a girl David turned into a half vampire, Star. Max wanted Lucy for a sory of mother for us. David wanted Michael to be Star's first kill. Star and Michael fell in love. Max ordered David to get Michael and Same into the family. If they joined, there's no way Lucy would say no. But his little brother Sam and two of his friends, the Frog Brothers, found out. One day while we were asleep, they came looking for the head vampire. Marko was the one closest to them. Before it happened I heard one boy say, 'First come, first staked.'" He trailed off with a sarcastic laugh. "Anyways, we slaughtered them all. Star, Michael, Sam, the Frogs. But no amount of blood can bring back a brother. Only you." He turned to me.

He smelled of weed and I glanced at the almost burned out blunt in his hand. He shrugged.

"Not as effective as it was when I was human. Old habits die hard." He smiled slightly.

"Well..not to be an overprotective mother or anything, but I don't like it." I said impishly. I hope I don't sound like a bitch, but I really don't like it.

"If you were any other girl, I would tell you to hop off my dick. But, you're a pretty cool person. So i'll put it out. And avoid smoking if i'm even thinking about you." He replied, laughing. "And i'm glad you're here. Because you're better than drugs. I don't need that shit. I get high off of you."

I looked down and blushed. I didn't know what to say to that. But I didn't need to say anything apparently. When I looked back up, Paul's face was milimeters from mine. The rational side of my brain told me that this was dangerous. That he was a vampire and could kill me in an instant. The other side said what the hell, why not.

So, me being the messed up person I am, I gave into the kiss. And boy, am I glad I did. Our lips melted together like cotton candy on the tongue. He tasted like every kind of rich, creamy chocolate. And suddenly, I was the starry-eyed one.

**Well, this is chapter 5! It's going so fast!:D  
>Be sure to keep an eye out for '<strong>_**The Comedown**_'**, my newwwwwww sttttoooorrryyyyyyy!:DDD  
>I'm really thinking about putting this story on hold. For a little while, at least!<strong>


End file.
